Eraser
BFB: |episode = TFI: "Crying Contest" BFDI: Vomitaco BFDIA: Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know (didn't have enough votes to join) BFB: TBA |place = TFI: 16th BFDI: 13th (99 votes) BFDIA: 26th (185 votes to join) BFB: TBA |allies = *Pen (Bestest friend) *Blocky (Best friend) *Firey *Snowball *Marker *Coiny *Yellow Face *Match *Loser *Liy *Bell (From BFB 6) *Puffball *Golf Ball (From BFDIA 1) *Pin (as of "Return of the Hang Glider") *Foldy *Stapy *Fries *Cloudy *Pencil (From BFDI 9) *Flower (From BFDI 4) *Eggy *Woody (From BFDI 25) *Gaty (possibly) *Lightning (possibly) *Naily *Spongy (From BFDIA 1) |enemies = *Pin (formerly) *Woody (formerly) *Golf Ball (formerly) *Pencil (formerly) *Flower (formerly) *Leafy (at times, Only in BFDI) *Announcer (at times) *Spongy (formerly) *Bubble (at times, BFDI) *Bell (In BFB 4) |color = Hot Pink |deaths = 2 or 3 |kills = 72+ |first = Total Firey Island (early concept) Take the Plunge: Part 1 (final concept) |last = This Episode Is About Basketball |voice = Michael Huang |imagewidth = 230 }} Eraser is a male contestant on Battle For Dream Island. He was one of the 10 original contestants on the Squishy Cherries, and he made it into the merge in episode 12. His best friends are Pen, Blocky, and Snowball. Although he did not recieve enough votes to join BFDIA, he currently competes in Battle for BFDI ''as a member of the team . Appearance Eraser appears to be a hot pink school rubber eraser in the shape of a narrow parallelogram. Changes BFDI 1 * Eraser's outlines are darker. BFDI 9 * Eraser's outlines are lighter. IDFB/BFB * Eraser's outlines are darker. Personality Eraser is generally grumpy, unamused and impatient. He doesn't speak much unless necessary. In his spare time, he usually sits around without interacting with anyone except Pen, unless it's necessary. His voice is low-pitched and unenthusiastic, similar to that of an angsty teenager. Eraser's eyes are usually narrowed to express either apathy or boredom. He also wants things moving along quickly, but sometimes he waits until the last minute before reacting. He's quite arrogant, making Pin believe he thinks that he is too cool to do anything. He also likes to say his famous catchphrase: "WHICH IS?!" Coverage Battle for Dream Island In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Eraser is talking to Pen about how annoying and uncool Woody is. He is also the first one to discover the Announcer, (making him the one who started the contest) when he talks about being away from Flower, Golf Ball, Woody, and Spongy. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, he shows that he loves all kinds of cake, as seen when Eraser eats Key Lime Pie, saying "All cake is good cake." In Power of Three, Eraser is set-up with a math problem (sort-of) leading up to the speaker falsely telling him he is eliminated with 9 votes when he only has 2. Eraser is eliminated in Vomitaco when he receives 99 votes, which was 66 more than Ice Cube. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Eraser is seen along with some other characters chasing down Leafy. Later in the same episode, he got 185 votes to join and was placed 26th, which was not enough to join BFDIA and he was flung to the LOL. Battle for BFDI In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Pen shows Eraser that he found a "rectangle", but he corrects his best friend saying that what he found is a parallelogram and he "would know" (because the shape of his body is actually a thin parallelogram). After that, Pen shows Eraser a pentagon. He then explains to his friend that pentagons are extremely scary. Then, Eraser and Pen scream. He's relieved when Blocky cuts the parallelogram into a quadrilateral and a triangle. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, he is shown stating that Lollipop was inside Free Food's jawbreaker and not Foldy. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, he was shown spinning around the swing with Puffball with the rest of Free Food. In Today's Very Special Episode, he was seen with Marker showing off The Year's Hottest Look. He was hit by one of Four's Love Hearts and was launched into the horizon. In Four Goes Too Far, he was seen encouraging Bell to knock down The Loser's basket protection and transfer the twinkle to them. In This Episode Is About Basketball, he was shown saying that X reading the votes backward was the best April Fools prank ever. Votes Total elimination votes: 102 Total Votes: 319 Kills Total kills: 72+ Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: ##May have died when he fell off a cliff (Debatable). ##Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. Trivia * '''Running gag:' Eraser says "WHICH IS!?" constantly before the Announcer announces a contest. The most recent time he said something similar of it was in Getting Teardrop to Talk, in which he said “But WHAT IS the prize?”. * In Power of Three, even though the Announcer said "The factorial difference of the square of the spatial dimensions in this universe and 1 more than the smallest perfect number" and that he got 9 votes as a fake answer, then the Speaker said the actual answer was two. * Eraser ranked 20th out of the original 21 contestants to join BFDIA. * Including rejoining votes, Eraser had a total of 131 votes. * Eraser has a kill count of 69+ since he indirectly popped Bubble during Pin's elimination in Power of Three and was also indirectly responsible for all of Ice Cube's deaths in Cycle of Life and Insectophobe's Nightmare. * Eraser got the most votes in a voting range between 0 and 99. ** He was also the last contestant to be eliminated with less than 100 viewer votes. * Eraser was the first contestant to be eliminated on Total Firey Island. * Eraser is one of the 6 Season 1 characters to not join BFDIA, along with Woody, Pen, Blocky, Snowball, and David. * Eraser has gone the third longest without competing, only in front of two people. * In Return of the Hang Glider, it was revealed that Erasers don't have brains. He is the second character confirmed to not have a brain, the first being Bubble. * Eraser made a cameo in episode 3 of In the Huang Island. * Eraser was the first ever contestant to have the most points. * Eraser is the second person to have two win tokens at a time. * Eraser is one of only four season 1 contestants who hasn't been recovered onscreen. * Eraser, Needle, and Coiny have the lowest death counts of the 20 original contestants. ** He and Coiny may also be acquaintances due to the fact Coiny only includes Eraser on his list of people to free from the TLC as an afterthought. * Eraser has the third-largest kill count in the show, at over 72. He is third to Blocky (164) and Pencil (125) and is followed by Leafy at 51. * Eraser's place in Battle for Dream Island Again is 26th, exactly twice his place in Battle for Dream Island, in which he placed 13th. See also Category:Males Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:IDFB TLC Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Free Food Category:Characters with Running Gags Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Eraser Category:Locker of Losers